The Foreign and the Familiar
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: Not even going to be coy about it - Zhurrick wedding night shenanigans. SFW stuff, though.


**Title:** The Foreign and the Familiar

**Description:** Not even going to be coy about it - Zhurrick wedding night shenanigans.

I won't say much about this one other that I don't own the characters or the story. Something short and sweet to make me stop swooning. Thanks for reading!

Zhu Li's arms wrapped around her husband's torso, pulling closer to him in bed as the man turned around from flickering off the lamplight.

In turn, Varrick's hands slipped about her waist and he buried his head in her dark brown tresses, drawing in a long, contented breath. Her face alighted with a smile that few could match.

"Zhu Li…" His voice came rich and heady, and yet also a bit singsong in nature, making the woman's head spin for a few seconds or more.

"…yes?" she replied in nothing more than a whisper.

A growl came from deep within him, head nestling into the side of her neck.

"You're my _wife_ now, Zhu Li Moon." He grabbed tight to her, and she took in the intoxicating scent of expensive cologne that lingered on his skin. Her mind remembered every time he'd been close to her before this moment, and how inexplicably hard it was to keep herself from him due to the cologne he wore. She guessed that she would never have to worry about that anymore.

A soft chuckle escaped her, holding tight to him as he placed a kiss or two along her jawline.

"You mean…" she leaned her head against his, into his touch. "…Zhu Li Varrick."

He outright laughed at that. "How could I FORGET?" he exclaimed before pressing a few more kisses to her neck. Each one left a tingling sensation against her skin, leaving her pining for more. "Mrs. Zhu Li Varrick." He restated in between pecks, grabbing her into a tight embrace afterwards. "My beautiful, intelligent, exceptional wife. How was I such an idiot for so long, Zhu Li? I should have married you the moment I saw you."

She nuzzled her face into his chest, the steady beat of his heart resonating with hers. The syncopation almost seemed a sedative, and over time, her eyes began to droop.

"I love you, Zhu Li." his voice came through the silence, waking her slightly.

"I love you, Iknik Blackstone Varrick." She managed through a contented sigh, Varrick's breaths becoming rhythmic in time with hers. "My handsome and marvelous husband."

He let loose another throaty growl, shifting against her. "Darn right I'm marvelous and handsome."

She let out an airy laugh, looking up to stare into his eyes. Their gazes locked instantaneously, igniting fire between them. The newlyweds remained that way for a few long minutes, refusing to unlock eyes as if it would cause them bodily harm.

Until Varrick could hold it in no longer.

"You know, Zhu Li." He started, his hands drawing her body dangerously close to his. All color left her face with this gesture, and Zhu Li thanked the spirits for the lack of light in the room as a gratuitous amount of heat wafted through her body. It took everything she had not to swoon at the intoxicating scent of his breath on her face, and much more to even reply to him.

"…Yes?" she murmured eagerly, leaning her forehead against his whilst entwining their legs together.

"I think it's high time _I _did the thing."

His lips descended upon hers, kissing her with the utmost amount of passion she had ever felt in her entire life – where every emotion she'd ever felt was this moment and this moment alone.

Varrick's hand rose to caress her face, the rough skin of his thumb tracing her jaw pathologically, as if committing it to memory. Her head tilted slightly, drawing him in to deepen the kiss. He gladly complied, clutching her waist close to him. Her hands found their way to his wavy locks with ease, and she proceeded to run her fingers through them as she'd wished to every single day of her life beside him.

She let out a contented sigh, unable to catch the soft moan that slipped from her throat at the same time. Her husband's ego only skyrocketed at that moment, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Her brain noted to not give him the satisfaction so easily next time; her body was more than willing to give him anything he desired.

It wasn't long before he'd lifted himself to straddle her, miraculously keeping their lips intact. Her body melted into his arms, unable and unwilling to do anything but hang on his lips.

But as quickly as the bliss had come, it left. He pulled away from her, as out of breath and full of electricity as she was.

His crystalline blue eyes bore into her for a brief second, studying her reaction despite the darkness surrounding them. She simultaneously watched his features, searching for something she could not pinpoint.

Her heart pounded fervently beneath her chest, calling out for him again. The excitement she felt upon kissing Varrick was far beyond her wildest expectations. Emotions filled her, spilling over until she refused to remain quiet any more.

She giggled. "I'm sorry, _sir_- " Zhu Li pulled close to him, the fire filling her once more as she seemed to half-spit his former title. "But don't quit your day job…!"

"…Zhu Li…!"


End file.
